


Inferno/Red Alert Shorts

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno/Red Alert ficlets too short to get their own posts. Rating and plots will change, so check the summary for each chapter :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Night's Rest

Red Alert couldn’t recall a time—apart from medically induced stasis—where he’d had a truly peaceful recharge. He often worked through his off shifts and only recharged when completely necessary and his sheer exhaustion would keep him from jerking back online halfway through rest. It didn’t bother him as much as it might others, he’d long ago gotten used to it.

But here he was, standing indecisively next to his berth, most of which was taken up by Inferno’s large frame. Inferno’s large, _recharging_ frame. Two days of berth rest after a training accident had led to Inferno pleading his way into Red’s quarters, promising to help with the paperwork. _Jus’ ta get my optics something new ta look at other than my walls and ceilin’._ He’d said.

Right, ten breems in and he was out cold. Anyone else, Red Alert would have turned away at his door. Anyone else wouldn’t have bothered to ask in the first place, but Inferno wasn’t anyone else. He was the only one who’d ever been inside of Red’s room, and on several occasions too. Most of them far too distracting to think about when he was trying to work.

He’d never stayed long enough to recharge though. Red alert always sent him on his way, despite Inferno’s oft-asked permission to stay. He trusted Inferno more than most mechs, more than any other, truthfully, but even so, he was most vulnerable while recharging.

Seventeen and a half straight shifts must have had him fritzed, because instead of waking Inferno up and sending him on his way, he was lulled by the low rumbling of his engine, the steady calm of his fields. He managed to fit himself against Inferno’s side, the humming vibrations from Inferno’s frame traveling through his own and settling him down rather than bothering him. 

He should tell Inferno to leave. Make sure he was safe from *anyone* while in recharge, and that meant being alone. He didn’t. He just leaned his head against Inferno’s side and let his presence soothe him. For the first time in a long, long while, his systems powered down without a fight from his overworked processor. Somehow, Inferno just being with him made him feel safer. Ridiculous, yes, but there it was. He shuttered his optics, relaxed into recharge, and didn’t so much as twitch the whole night.


	2. Easing the Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert gets tweaked neck cables from looking up at all the tall mechs around him, so Inferno gets to ease the tension for him. 
> 
> Set in Prime-verse after they answer a summons from Optimus, and written as a prompt fill for Succubii.

Inferno vented warm air, the container of medical grade thick oil was a weight in his hands. His big, clumsy hands. He shifted his weight on his pedes and looked down at Red’s peaceful face, his spark-mate smiling up at him with a little knowing look in his optics. “It’ll be fine, Inferno. If Ratchet trusts you to do this, if *I* trust you to do this, and I know your hands *very* well, then what in the world are you worrying about?”

Inferno shrugged a little. It wasn’t that he’d never touched Red Alert’s neck before, he had, plenty of times, but always with the gentlest of touches, and usually with his mouth rather than his hands. His hands were made for crushing, for heavy weaponry and for prying open structures that had trapped other mechs. Not for delicate work like massaging out tense neck cabling. “I jus’ don’t wanna hurt you, is all. Ya got some pretty small cabling, y’know, delicate. Not so sure my big ol’ hands are any good for that.”

Red Alert frowned. “I’m hardly made of glass, Inferno. And I’ve seen you handle some delicate things before, so none of that. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“No!” Inferno said, resting a hand on Red Alert’s shoulder plating to keep him from getting up, then snorted at the smirk on Red’s face. “You aft. Okay, fine, but if you end up with a tweak in yer neck, I warned ya.”

Red Alert just winked, wriggling to get as comfortable as possible in his chair, then spun it around and dipped his head toward his chassis, the soft clicks of plating loosening sounding in the air between them. Inferno felt his spark spin in its housing chamber at the sheer amount of trust Red always showed him. Not even medics got Red to do this without a struggle, and with Red’s height, he had to do this fairly often to ease the tension of neck cabling caused by looking up at taller mechs constantly. 

He dipped two fingertips into the oil, set the jar aside and dipped his opposite two fingers in as well, rubbing the oil into a smooth, liquid consistency with his thumbs. He set his hands on Red’s shoulders, and began rubbing gently at the base of his neck, easing the oils into small joints and gaps. Rubbed a little more firmly and began small circling motions, moving upward the tiniest bit with each sweep of his fingertips. He nearly jumped when Red Alert suddenly moaned, then chuckled as he realized it was a sound of pleasure, and Red Alert’s whole body was the slightest bit less rigid. 

He reached the base of Red’s helm and rubbed as far under the edge as he could before dragging his thumbs, one on either side of the slim spinal strut down the back of Red Alert’s neck, firmly back down to the top of his collar plating. Red Alert all but melted under his hands with a soft sound halfway between a sigh and a groan. 

By the time Inferno was done, they were both venting hot air from their frames, though Red Alert was by far more affected, sparks of static charge leaping up Inferno’s fingers where they touched Red’s neck, and every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot, they both groaned, energy transferring between them. Finally, Inferno pulled his hands away, only to grip the back of Red Alert’s chair and turn it around, dropping to his knees to pin Red in place with a kiss.

“All finished with yer neck, but ah think we should take care of relaxin’ the rest of your frame too. What do y’say?”

His answer was Red catching his mouth in a hungry kiss while slim, streamline legs wrapped around his middle. He heard the click of chestplates shifting and moaned, grinning into the kiss. Oh yes, by the end of the cycle they’d both be strutless. Perhaps not what the medic had intended for them, but it would work just fine.


	3. Sweets

It wasn't long after they'd gotten together that Inferno's habit of bringing Red energon treats changed. He still brought them, of course, but now the always placed the last one between his denta, teasing Red until the smaller mech gave in and stole half the candy, giving a kiss at the same time.

He'd always get a lecture on proper work behavior, but had Red Alert really been upset, he never would have given in, so every few cycles, Inferno would do it again.

It's a trick that still works, effectively distracting Red when he gets too upset, and with Rung on board, his supply never runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.


End file.
